a spark, and a fall
by The Siege
Summary: —or, how a girl falls for a boy split in two, and she doesn't know. [love square; au; canonverse]
1. i

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** my very first miraculous ladybug fanfic! i've been wanting to write one for so long now, but i just couldn't think of a good plot. there isn't much plot to this story either; it's more a series of vaguely connected drabbles that will probably end in a reveal. this is from mari's pov, but i might do a companion series from adrien's (if y'all want). i kinda just started writing this today without a direction in mind, so sorry if it feels kinda scrambled and disjoint. i will def write a proper ML fic someday soon(ish). as soon as school allows me, lol. so without further ado, enjoy! :) OH also if y'all have nay better titles, i am totes open to ideas!

 **disclaimer:** omg i totally forgot to disclaim this. i knew i was forgetting something, dammit! anyway, y'all know, i don't own any of this (i wish. really doe).

* * *

 _i._

It's not because he's handsome, or because he's a famous model, or because he's popular, or because he's unattainable. It's not because his eyes are the glowing green of peridot, or because his hair is a blonde mess of perfection, or even because his blinding white smile is so gorgeous it feels like a punch in her stomach (though it's certainly true).

No, it's because despite all of that, despite knowing—because he must know, he _must_ , how could he not?—that he is, quite frankly, the most beautiful boy in France, if not the world, he is still so kind, and genuine, and good.

It's because the way he acts in school belies the confidence and fame of his model persona. He treats every person like a _person_ , not a fan—indeed, he never expects people to be fans of his work. It's because—because—because—

Because.

Because it's him and he's sweet and trusting and maybe just a bit naive, and he positively radiates friendliness, and it truly is not possible for anyone to dislike such a pure soul.

That's why Marinette is in love with Adrien. Because sure, she doesn't really know him all that well, given she can hardly string together a coherent sentence in reply to him, but what she sees of him is enough for her heart to beat a little faster when he's near.

Or something like that.

In any case, he's something and she's—just—nothing. And as with pressure or osmosis or other such science-y things that Adrien likes, a patch of Nothing next to a spot of Something always wants some Something to seep in, right?

Or something like that.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	2. ii

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 _ii._

It started with trust.

Honestly, she was kind of forced into it. It was only her third time using her powers—only her first time fighting akuma—and he showed up with complementary powers and she was in a pinch and really, what could she do but trust him?

She trusted him and he saved her. She's never stopped trusting him.

Maybe she doesn't know anything about the boy behind the cat mask, but she knows him, Chat Noir, almost better than she knows herself.

Maybe she doesn't know his favorite color or what he likes to eat or his hobbies or who his friends are but what she does know? Is enough for her.

She knows that he makes the worst cat-related puns and actually thinks they're funny but when things are serious, not a trace of humor can be found on his face. She knows he's flippant at the best of times to hide his embarrassingly overwhelming joy and at the worst of times to hide his embarrassingly crushing heartbreak. She knows exactly how to read his sharp green eyes, brilliant as jewels: bright with mirth, soft with affection, murky with concern, dark with pain.

She knows that when he says horrible, sad things like "You, my lady, are more important than my own life" or "Ladybug is a heroine in her own right but little old Chat is nothing without his lady," he absolutely means them. And that knowledge both makes her mad and breaks her heart a little.

Because he is so, so important to her and the one all-encompassing truth she knows about their relationship is that Ladybug is nothing, nothing, nothing without Chat Noir and she will drill that into his head as many times as it takes for as long as it takes for it to finally worm its way through that thick skull of his and settle permanently into his brain.

Because between them, there is undeniable, indomitable trust, and that is not something many people can claim to have.

Because he saves her, every time, by standing with her, fighting with her, loving her.

And maybe she doesn't love him—not in that way, at least—but she will always, always trust him.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	3. iii

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 _iii._

She overhears a conversation between Adrien and Nino one day while Alya is in the bathroom.

"Ugh, man, I still haven't started that five-page essay for history. Honestly, I'd rather sit through one of my dad's lectures about time management," Nino complains with a groan, sprawling out across his desk.

 _Oh gosh, I totally forgot about that_ , Marinette thinks despairingly.

Adrien smiles. "It's not so bad once you start writing. I finished mine last night."

Marinette smiles dreamily. _Of course he did._

Nino turns an appalled look at his best friend. "Dude, you're so on top of things, it's gross."

Adrien just shrugs and smiles, running a hand through his hair.

Marinette lets out a lovestruck little sigh. He's so humble and down-to-earth and human and— _sigh_. She falls a little bit more in love with him.

 _Chat definitely would've said something like, "Yeah, I know, I'm claw-some." Or maybe: "Oops, I'm pro-cat-stinating!"_ She rolls her eyes, easily imagining Chat puffing out his chest boastfully.

She jolts and fervently shakes her head, cursing her mind for bringing up the silly cat when she's admiring Adrien (and not for the first time).

Her heart thumps curiously, and the image of the mischievous feline smirk that she knows so well is stuck in her head. She realizes how well she can imagine Chat's reaction to almost any situation, but when she thinks of Adrien, all she can see is the wide smile that decorates the city's billboards.

It hits her, then, that she doesn't really know Adrien at all.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	4. iv

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** ok fair warning: i have a thing for mari slowly falling for chat even as she stubbornly holds onto adrien. and i think that's what this is gonna be. xD i've planned out 13 chapters, i think, and i've written about half (i'm on a roll tonight because i'm procrastinating math hw lol). i think i'ma write adrien's pov too and that's gonna be around 7 chapters. alright, enjoy! again i welcome all title suggestions!

* * *

 _iv._

She's embarrassed to admit it, but Adrien's face distracts her sometimes while she's "on duty." Like now, as she races across the rooftops with Chat Noir by her side, as they race to find the akuma before it does too much damage.

 _He looks so perfect_ , she thinks wistfully as she she falters and slows to gaze at the billboard.

"Ladybug?"

Startled, she jerks her head to face him. Chat is ahead, looking at her with his head cocked. "What? Oh, er, sorry."

She leaps back into action but she can practically _feel_ Chat's smugness.

"So," he says, and she groans internally. "Adrien Agreste, huh?"

"What about him?" she snaps, not bothering to face him. She's too busy fighting down her blush. She's Ladybug right now, one half of Paris' resident heroic duo, confident and in control, and she can't afford such a slip of composure.

"You like him or something?" There's something like satisfaction in his voice that confounds her.

She snorts. "Aren't you supposed to be in love with me or something?" she retorts dryly.

He shrugs as they run. "Adrien's pretty cool."

"Hm. And no, I don't 'like him or something'." She rolls her eyes, hoping the lie isn't too obvious. "I just admire his work as a model."

"And he's hot."

She sighs heavily but allows, "He is pretty attractive, yes."

"What about me?"

"What _about_ you, Chat?"

"Am I 'pretty attractive'?"

She turns her head sharply towards him to shoot a scathing reply but her breath catches in her throat. He's grinning at her, half expectant, half bashful, and it's such a strange mix of emotion on Chat Noir's face that she looks at him, really looks. And she finds: a head of messy blond hair parted by two cute black cat ears; round, imploring, green eyes, so deep and familiar to her, framed by a black mask; his mischievous smile; a lean, muscular body encased in shiny, skin-tight leather.

She looks back into his eyes and can't bring herself to lie (unshakable trust, and all that). And so she simply smirks and says truthfully, "Yes." _And you know it._

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	5. v

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** sorry this one is so short, i just didn't know what else to write so i thought, fuck it, i'll leave it as is. next one is longer!

* * *

 _v._

Marinette scrolls through cuts from Adrien's latest photoshoot, squealing and sighing and just generally admiring him. A slightly crooked seam in one of the shirts he wears catches her eye, and she frowns, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

It's barely noticeable, really, and no one is perfect, after all, but Marinette can't help but think she would've made sure the garment was as perfectly perfect as possible before allowing it to be showcased. Even if no one else would be able to tell, _she would know_.

"Actually, that pocket looks a little high..I think it'd look better a couple centimeters down the shirt...and, hmm, not sure about that color...of course, Adrien makes it work but...black? I wonder what he looks like in black, he never wears it..."

An image of Adrien in all-black flashes in her mind's eye and she almost smacks herself at the nearly automatic comparison to Chat Noir.

"What are you thinking, Marinette, stupid, stupid!" she mutters to herself, so immersed in her own thoughts—or rather, immersed in trying to get _out_ of them—that she doesn't notice Tikki until the little spotted kwami has perched herself on Marinette's shoulder and mused into her ear, "Looking at pictures of Adrien again? You never change, do you, Mari?"

Marinette chuckles weakly. "Nope!" she says but her mind thinks, _Maybe I have._

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	6. vi

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 _vi._

It's a late night after a particularly exhausting akuma battle, during which she and Chat both had to de-transform, recharge, and transform back several times, that she realizes how deeply endeared she truly is to Chat.

There's a weariness in his eyes too deep-seated to be the result of an akuma battle that, all things considered, wasn't really _that_ difficult, just long. He's cracking jokes and making puns as always, but there's a definitive sluggishness in his movements as they make their way back to the heart of the city, where they usually split and go their own ways, and his voice is lazy and slow.

She knows there are some issues in his civilian life, but never has she seen them affect him so clearly. She hesitates to ask, both wanting to comfort him and afraid to pry—because that would be awfully hypocritical, wouldn't it, seeing as she's the one who is always so quick to shut down any reference to their civilian selves and so against revealing their true selves to each other.

But she's so worried about him, about the exhaustion in his eyes, that she doesn't stop herself when she suggests they sit together for a bit before going home.

He is clearly surprised that she would even think of such a thing and it hurts her heart a little to realize how firmly she must have been pushing him away for him to think, even remotely, that she sneers at his company. Because that's not it at all. It's just that she knows, she _knows_ , that if she spends more time with him, she'll be so, so tempted to tell him her identity and to beg his—and she just can't deal with that.

They sit on a sufficiently tall building, their legs dangling over the edge, hands planted at their sides. There is a respectful distance between them, perhaps even a bit too much, she muses, but neither moves as they recline in silence, enjoying the night breeze and the moon's rays and each other's warm presence.

Marinette opens an eye and peeks at him, worrying her lip between her teeth. He looks so relaxed like this, stretched out like a languid kitty cat perched high, eyes closed, hair waving in the wind.

 _Beautiful_ , she thinks instinctively and her heart kicks, just a little.

As beautiful as Adrien, indeed.

He must feel her eyes on him because he slowly blinks them open and turns the full force of his gaze on her, and suddenly she has no words. What can she say to soothe the bone-aching tiredness she sees in every line of his body? What are the words she can use and still maintain their friendly professional relationship?

What is there to say to the one person she can always count on to cheer her up (or at least try his best)?

She thinks in some respects, he may very well be her best friend.

"Ladybug? Was there something you needed to tell me or did I just imagine it?"

Marinette laughs a little, because she forgot, for the briefest moment, that he can read her just as well as she can read him. She shakes her head and says, "I just...wanted to know if you're, you know, okay. You just look so _tired_ and, well—" She bites her lip again. "Just, I don't know. I'm always here for you, cat. You know that, right?"

There's something in his eyes as he looks at her, something she thinks she's seen there before, except deeper, and a shiver runs up her spine.

"Yeah." His voice is a breath exhaled in the still space between them. "I know."

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	7. vii

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** ok so i finally caught up on the new eps today (french with eng sub) and *****SPOILER ALERT***** alya/nino (djwifi? is that their official ship name?) is CANON OMFGEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeEeeeeeeeEEEEEeeeEEEEeeEeeeeeE also i notice a lot of ML authors (myself included) tend to make mari a bumbling idiot when talking to adrien but she's really not that incoherent with him (or maybe it's just that the eps are out of order and the new eps would be "later" in their relationship idk)

 **edit:** thank you so much to the anon who pointed out my grammar issues lol like i'm so ashamed because it's not like i totally didn't know that i just APPARENTLY DIDN'T KNOW THAT WTF TT_TT anyhoos thanks again! i've fixed it now (i think? i'm so insecure now tell me if you guys spot issues THERE MUST BE MANY)

* * *

 _vii._

Alya is complaining about the exam next week when Nino turns around and interrupts by suggesting a group study session.

"Adrien's on top of all this, so he can help us study," Nino explains.

"Alya actually doesn't need any help," Marinette chimes in. "She knows everything. She's just complaining for the sake of it."

"Am not!" Alya protests but Marinette just laughs.

"Guess it's just you and I, Mari." Nino nods solemnly.

"You and _me_ ," Alya coughs and Marinette and Nino simultaneously rolls their eyes.

Adrien returns from the library and slides into his seat, twisting around to join the conversation. "What's up?"

"We're planning a study session," Nino tells him with an easy grin. "For the exam. You and Alya know your stuff so you two are helping Mari and I—sorry, Mari and _me_ —with the material."

"What if I say no?" Adrien teases and Nino gasps dramatically.

Marinette bites her lip as she watches Adrien interact with Nino and Alya, trying to think of something smart or witty or, at least, not embarrassing to say. But her mind is blank and Alya is getting too heated up debating some trivial matter with Nino that she doesn't notice.

So Marinette sits in silence, bites her lip, and watches Adrien out of the corner of her eye. She peeks, and peeks, and peeks, until suddenly his eyes catch hers and she freezes.

Adrien blinks twice, and then inclines his head towards their arguing best friends with a decidedly naughty smile. She's so startled by its resemblance to Chat's that she automatically reacts with a roll of her eyes.

He chuckles, and she feels like the lights shine just a bit brighter.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	8. viii

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** also, about the show, i dislike how the producers/writers/whatever made mari an obsessive stalker. she reminds me of the hardcore saseng fans of the kpop world and believe me, THAT IS 100% A BAD THING. she's cute, but i hate how her "love" for adrien is so apparently all-consuming she almost literally can't see anyone else, can't consider anyone else's feelings. she's quite selfish in that way, which is fine, i mean of course she's flawed, but that's just a flaw i particularly dislike. a pet peeve, if you will. (sorry about all these long, somewhat irrelevant a/n's btw i just have a lot of thoughts currently)

* * *

 _viii._

Generally, Chat's flirty banter is easily waved away, self-important lines meant in jest, but sometimes she can't deny the truth in his words.

The wind buffets their hair and whistles sharply in their ears as they fight to stay on the rooftop, shivering in the cold. There's no akuma, just a desire to spend some time together, but the weather is just not having it.

"It's f-f-f-fur-reezing out h-here," Chat stammers, his teeth chattering together. "Purr-haps we could cuddle and share body heat?"

Marinette rolls her eyes at the hopeful tone to his words but considers the offer. Honestly, cuddling with Chat sounds like the best idea right now, short of just going home (but she doesn't want to leave him yet).

Still, she has to suggest it. "We could just go home?"

Chat immediately defers to her. "If that's what you want."

"What do _you_ want?" she demands, curling tighter into herself.

Chat shrugs and looks away. "I'd rather sit in the cold than go back home right now," he mumbles and she really has no choice, now, does she?

With a sigh, she pulls her knees up and practically falls into Chat. His arms instinctively wrap around her and she readjusts herself on his lap into a more comfortable position and she sighs into his neck and winds her arms around his back, enjoying his warmth. She can feel the outline of his muscles like this—his chest, his arms, his back—but thinking about his very real muscles makes her blush like a tomato so she quickly forces her mind to empty itself out, even as her fingers trace swirls down his spine.

"L-ladybug?"

"It's cold," she grumbles, and he chuckles and tucks his chin over her head.

"Your fingers tickle," he says and she immediately freezes them. "In a good way! They feel nice. Don't stop." Her fingers resume their movements after a moment.

The wind howls louder, pushes harder, and they curl inwards, bodies wrapped around each other. His fingers begin tracing trails of electric heat down the middle of her back. To Marinette's eternal mortification, she almost purrs with satisfaction at his touch.

"Don't let the wind shove you off the roof, kitty," she murmurs into his throat, closing her eyes as she relaxes into his embrace.

His arms tighten almost imperceptibly around her. "Don't worry. These arms are for keeping you safe."

She snorts.

She knows it's not true, but when she's wrapped in their strength, his arms really do feel like the safest place this side of heaven.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	9. ix

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** ok continuing rant: so of the love-square-that-is-not-really-a-love-square-but-kinda-is that is unique to miraculous, i notice marichat is a very popular pairing (and i admit, it's a guilty pleasure of mine as well). however i really think they are the least likely of the "four couples" to actually occur in canon if it was an option (which i know it's not really, i'm just over-analyzing) mainly because neither mari nor chat is in love with the other; they both have to have time to fall, whereas ladrien would be most likely because adrien's already in love with ladybug, mar/ladybug is in love with adrien as well - it works out. but closest to my heart is, i think, ladynoir, just because they are such a well-oiled machine together, they're such a TEAM, and they understand each other so well, and they RESPECT and rely each other so much and just! ugh! they're just so frickin compatible and jfc can they just figure it out already?! like honestly who the fuck else has that hair WHO TELL ME WHO! ugh. anyway. sorry. i just - the feelz - THEY GET TO ME SOMETIMES! also i found out one of my friends irl is a miraculous fan today (what is our fandom actually called btw? i'm so outta the loop) which is like YES and we fangirled together and it was great. xD ok enjoy the chapter! i'll be posting up three more chapters tonight too, because this one was supposed to be up earlier but it wasn't written yet, ehehe.

oh, also to the guest reviewer who asked me to write longer chapters? i'm positive i mentioned in the very first chapter that this is a drabbles series. it is not meant to have long chapters. it's been that way from the start and it's gonna be that way till the end. sorry.

* * *

 _ix._

Adrien seems so lonely sometimes. She can't be the only one who sees it—she knows Nino gets angry just thinking about Adrien's father, and Alya occasionally snarks about the famous man—and yet, no one ever asks him about it. Perhaps he prefers his mask over anything else, but Marinette can't help but want to share the burden of his emotions. Because that's what you do for the people you love, right? You shoulder their problems and support them as they try to solve them.

But Adrien is oddly adept at making himself scarce or unapproachable. It's the oddest thing; Marinette will be gazing in his direction and suddenly she'll notice a subtle droop to his shoulders, a heavy fatigue in his frown, and even his bright eyes will seem limp, and he'll exude such an aura of dejection that no one dares to approach, not even Marinette.

But that is exactly what prompts her to walk up to him cautiously, careful smile in place, and offer her umbrella to shield him from the rain. He looks at her and surprise spreads slowly across his face, his sadness causing his reactions to lag.

"You can use this," she says shyly, holding out the umbrella.

He stares at her for a second and then shakes his head. "No, you go ahead. I'm just waiting for my driver. He must be late today due to the rain."

"I'll wait with you."

"You don't—"

"I know," she cuts him off with a little smile.

His smile grows haltingly as the dim light in his eyes flares to brilliance again. And Marinette feels almost more victorious than after any akuma battle she's won.

Because this is what you do for the people you love. You stand by them when no one else does.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	10. x

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 _x._

She didn't mean for it to happen. The kiss, that is. It just—happened.

But she finds that she doesn't regret it. On the contrary, she'd really, really, really, really, _really_ like it to "just happen" again.

Except—Adrien. She's in love with Adrien. She is, isn't she? Just the thought of him brings a dopey smile to her face. And yet—

And yet when she bumped her fist against Chat Noir's after that grueling fight and his eyes were sparkling so happily, and he gripped her waist and spun her in the air victoriously, grinning and laughing so genuinely that she couldn't help but join in—when he finally set her down, flushed with excitement, clawed hands still hot against her hips, she could only watch in a daze as her arm stretched itself up to brush his soft bangs out of his eyes. She could only watch as he realized the intimate position they were in, realized she wasn't running away from him, and his eyes darkened just a fraction as his face turned solemn and wanting and maybe even a little desperate.

Her heart gave an involuntary jolt in response. _Chat_ , it sighed.

The air between them was charged with some emotion she couldn't quite place, and didn't really want to analyze. Her fingers left his hair and settled on his shoulders.

And then she couldn't watch—couldn't keep her eyelids open, somehow, they just felt so heavy—as he leaned down ever so slowly, and her lips parted ever so slightly, and his shallow, heated breaths mingled with hers

He spoke. She felt it rather than heard it as the words whispered over her lips: _My lady._ But she did hear the question in his voice, the hesitant lilt that told her he would never do anything to her that she didn't truly want.

Her answer was in her stillness.

And then his lips were on hers, soft, slow, gentle. She gave a whimper at his tenderness, at the unexpected rush of emotion in her chest, at the rightness of him being her first kiss, and pressed back a little harder.

And then he was gone, ripped himself away from her. The night's cool air flooded in and she shivered mightily, a full-body shake, as her eyes opened in confusion and readjusted. She found him meters away, breathing heavily, hands fisted tight at his sides, refusing to look at her.

"I—" he croaked, then swallowed. He met her eyes briefly— _anguish, yearning, fear, confusion, pain_ —and then he jumped up and disappeared.

Marinette doesn't know what to think anymore. All she knows is that there are two boys fighting for a place in her heart, and right now one of them is certainly winning—but she's not sure he's the one she wants.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	11. xi

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** i find the adrien-focused chapters are always so much shorter. make of that what you will ;)

* * *

 _xi._

She doesn't know how or when it happened, but at some time in her life between meeting Adrien and laughing at him over coffee, they became friends.

Her heart still thumps at the sight of him and she still trips over her words sometimes, but she can (almost) comfortably text him just to say hi or casually ask him to study together or even just to hang out.

He's a lot dorkier than she ever expected, and more excitable too. In fact, he reminds her of Chat sometimes. But then her heart hurts, so she shoves the black cat out of her head.

Sometimes, he gets this faraway look in his eyes, and when she calls him back to earth, he just apologizes and says, "Nostalgia," as if that means anything to her. She can't push him, though, so she lets it go, but she wonders if he's thinking of someone else, someone better than her.

Sometimes, she wonders if it's better to give up.

But then she wakes up.

"Don't be stupid, Marinette," she tells herself.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	12. xii

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** just one more to go! i'm gonna try to make the final chapter longer but we'll see. it depends on what i wanna include in the chapter...does it get boring reading hundreds of words of introspection? it must get repetitive. i'll try to balance inner dialogue and real dialogue better. alright, enjoy!

* * *

 _xii._

Ever since the kiss, things have been...weird, to say the least.

Marinette isn't sure whether or not to bring it up.

Well, no, that's not quite right. She _knows_ they need to talk about it sometime— _eventually_ —but Chat seems dead-set on pretending that night never happened. She's hurt, but at the same time, she's kind of relieved. Because she finally understands something she's known subconsciously for a long, long time.

She loves Adrien for the same reason Chat loves Ladybug: because it's safe. The feelings are there, of course, but a large part of her obsession—and Chat's, she's come to realize—is due to the futility of her crush. Because the thing is, Adrien is a great guy. It's a fact she's come to truly appreciate now that they're actually friends. But, though it does hurt to admit it, they don't really know each other and he has no interest in her and therefore there is no chance of her having to actually face her feelings, and his, the relationship between them. She just...likes him, and she likes liking him. It's as easy as breathing, and just as important. Because liking Adrien, obsessing over Adrien, means she has no time to think about anyone else.

Except.

Except, of course, the stupid cat and his stupid charming ways and of course, even when she stubbornly insists on loving someone else, he can still squeeze his way into her mind and never leave it.

The thing about Chat is that he _knows_ her, but he doesn't know _her_. He doesn't know all the trivial facts about her life, but he knows her soul like his own, and she knows his. But he wants to know who she is and that makes everything all the scarier.

Because Marinette? Well, she's just Marinette. By no means is she small, or shy, or weak, but she certainly can't compare to the majesty of Ladybug. All her strengths are amplified when she's in her spotted suit, and that is what Chat sees and loves. That is what he believes her to be—but she's not.

Naturally, Ladybug has her flaws too. It would take a lot of pressuring and probably blackmail to get her to admit it, but she does know that Ladybug's pride is no insignificant trifle. But this confidence is what allows Chat Noir and the city's inhabitants to trust her and believe in her abilities.

Marinette simply cannot compare.

And while Chat Noir is flawed in his own ways—a little too flippant, too reckless, too absent-minded, too lovable—Marinette has no doubt his true identity is equally amazing.

And Marinette—plain, normal Marinette—is just too scared to find out.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	13. xiii

**a spark, and a fall**

* * *

 **notes:** and here is the end! i'm sorry it's not longer, but it's not really supposed to be, i guess. i will be writing a 7 chapter drabble series from adrien's pov next! i'm not sure yet if it'll be parallel to this story or if it will be a sequel. i'm still deciding. i think i know what you guys want buuuuuuuuuut ;) thank you to all my readers and reviewers - you guys rock! once again, thanks for stopping by and enjoy the closer!

* * *

 _xiii_.

In the end, it happens because of an accident (as many frightening, wonderful things do).

It is a rainy day and Marinette and Adrien are walking together to the bakery to study, as is often these days. Alya and Nino are having their own study date—not that Marinette and Adrien are having a _date_ or anything, of course not—so it's just the two of them. Adrien's sleek black umbrella tilts over Marinette's sunshine yellow one, dripping excess water onto it and almost getting Marinette's shoulder wet.

Looking up, Marinette grins and raises her umbrella, nudging Adrien's own and tilting a few raindrops onto his arm. He jumps at the sudden wet coldness, looking very much like a startled cat, and Marinette laughs as she skips ahead before he can shake himself off and splash her.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Adrien groans dramatically as he stumbles towards her. "Mari, how could you! These are designer, you know!"

She blushes at how dorky and cute he's being but rolls her eyes (even she's shocked sometimes by how comfortable she's become around him). "It didn't even touch fabric! Your sleeves are rolled up."

Adrien sighs. "You don't understand. As Paris' best teen model, even my skin is considered designer."

"And here I thought humility was your best trait." She giggles.

He grins and nudges her umbrella. She nudges back. He nudges again, a little harder, and the competitive glint in her eyes is matched in his own. They begin shoving each other with their umbrella-weapons, uncaring of how the cool rain soaks through their shoes and clothes uncomfortably, slicks through their hair and down their faces. Two tones of happy laughter rings out as they race to the bakery in the pouring onslaught.

Marinette spies her last name in the distance and makes a break for it, Adrien hot on her heels.

"Hey, that's not fair! You definitely had a head start!" Adrien complains loudly, but the infectious grin on his face undermines his words.

"You're just slow!" Marinettes taunts back, turning briefly to stick her tongue out.

Mistake.

Her feet slip and trip over a gutter in the road and she feels like she's going down in slow motion as she flings her arms out and flails for balance, gripping onto her umbrella for dear life as if it can save her.

Big mistake,

" _Marinette!_ "

She has just enough time to think _Ladybug would never have tripped_ before she lands with a huff and a grunt.

But no pain?

She opens her eyes and finds herself clutched to a panting chest. Adrien is on his knees from catching her weight and his arms are wrapped around her so tightly her chest feels tight.

Or maybe that's just the overflow of love and affection she's feeling for him. Either or.

"Gosh, Marinette, be careful! Are you alright? You scared me half to death!" he babbles as he pulls back, scans her for injury, and hugs her tight again, breathing into her shoulder.

She chuckles shakily, heart still pumping from adrenaline and maybe a little from his embrace (okay, more than a little). "I was halfway _to_ death," she jokes, and his arms tighten around her.

"Don't even joke about that, Mari! You could've been seriously hurt!"

He's shaking, she realizes as her fingers creep up his chest, pausing over his rapidly beating heart, and around his neck to hold him comfortingly, and she knows it's not from the cold.

"You're right. Sorry," she says softly. "Thank you for saving me, Adrien."

He doesn't speak, just nods into her neck and—she presumes—waits for his heart to calm down. After a while, he still hasn't moved, so she tries to pull away but he holds on stubbornly. "Um, Adrien, I'm okay now. Let's go inside and dry off, okay?" She pats his back awkwardly.

"A little longer. Please." His voice is muffled but almost desperate. So she gives in and enjoys the moment.

Adrien's hug is so warm and relaxing. She thinks she could fall asleep in these arms, live in these arms.

She thinks she could be happy in these arms.

Green cat eyes and a feline smirk flash through her mind.

She stiffens.

 _Wait a second._

She knows these arms, knows this safety. His heat is as familiar to her as her own and she almost wonders how she's never noticed before except she knows neither of them ever allowed the opportunity.

How could she not have seen it?

Marinette gasps and jerks out of his hold, fear and curiosity and surprise and anticipation and intimidation all warring in her ocean-blue eyes—eyes that travel over his wet blond hair, plastered to his face and accenting his emerald eyes.

" _Chat?_ "

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	14. adrien's side of things

Adrien's story if up! It's called _hook, line, and sinker_ , so definitely check it out if you're interested! It starts off slow, very exposition-y, but it snowballs quickly.

Thank you again to all you wonderful people! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
